Innocent Seme, Pervert Uke
by Tarantula Fj
Summary: gimana ya kalo seme diajarin gituan sama ukenya? :D
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Innocent Seme, Pervert Uke

Author : Tarantula Fj

Rated : M…akin kacau :D NC

: MyungYeol / YeolMyung

Disclaim : 1. ff beserta plot milik author

2. para pemain silahkan claim sendiri kalo mau.. author baek kan? *nabok author rame-rame*

Warning : Aneh, gak nyambung, membingungkan, bahasa alien (?), Gaje, ngarang 100%, alur kecepetan, Typho(s), Yaoi, Shounen Ai, lemon, Lime, Lemonade (?), BoysloveBoys, this n that

Sepucuk Author…

Why why? Why why? Why why? Why #BLETAAAK #digetokin *author pundung di pelukan Sungyeol #modusss*… kali ini author bakalan bawain ff NC niieh.. pertama yang baru author buat… semoga ni ff bakalan tamat… amiiinn… so readers… blablablablablablablabla *reders nutup kuping*Do you hear me? Do you hear me? No? okey no problems… ayo bekicot!

Innocent Seme, Pervert Uke

RCL YA GUYS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

JUST FOR FUN

DON'T BASH AND FLAME

THANK YOU (^^)/

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang indah dan cerah disuatu dorm. Terlihat sekelompok namja sedang menikmati sarapan masing-masing. Tapi, beberapa dari namja tersebut ada yang terlihat buru-buru. Ya, para seme dari boyband bernama Infinite ini entah kenapa mempunyai tugas yang sama dipagi ini.

"kami pergi dulu…" pamit Woohyun mewakili yang lain dan dibalas anggukan oleh para uke.

"Hyung… ayo cepat… nanti kita telat…"keluh Myungsoo saat melihat Dongwoo masih asik bermesraan dengan Hoya hingga Myungsoo harus menyeret Dongwoo pergi.

Blam… pintu pun ditutup. Sunggyu dan Hoya serempak terduduk ditempat secara bersamaan sambil menghela nafas.

"Gweanchana hyung?" Tanya Sungyeol khawatir.

"hhh… syukurlah siang ini bisa istirahat… benar-benar menyakitkan dan mengganggu." ucap Sunggyu lega yang langsung disetujui oleh Hoya.

"Wae? Akibat tadi malam eoh?" goda sang maknae, Sungjong.

Blussh… wajah kedua uke yang terduduk ini langsung memerah seketika.

"Diam kau maknae-ah!" seru Hoya setengah menahan malu. Sedangkan yang dimarahin cuma nyengir gaje sambil berlalu meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya diteras.

"cih.. dasar anak itu…" keluh Hoya lagi yang mukanya masih memerah.

"memang tadi malem hyungdeul pada ngapain?" Tanya Sungyeol innocent banget.

"haa? Masa kau gak ngerti?" Tanya Sunggyu tak percaya diikuti anggukan Sungyeol.

"kemari kalau kau mau tau…" perintah Sunggyu.

Blussh… muka Sungyeol seketika memerah seperti tomat rebus (?).

"jeongmal? Berani sekali hyungdeul melakukannya…" ucap Sungyeol jujur.

"memangnya kalian belum pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Sunggyu

"ne... belum pernah.." jawab Sungyeol lagi.

"jangan berbohong eoh.." tambah Hoya tak percaya. Yang diomongin hanya membentuk tanda peace dijarinya.

"memangnya Myungsoo tak pernah memintamu untuk itu?" Tanya Hoya lagi.

"yaa… begitulah…" jawab Sungyeol seperlunya.

"kalau begitu artinya kau sebagai uke harus lebih agresif…" ungkap Sunggyu yang membuat muka Sungyeol kembali memerah.

"ma…maksud hyung… aku yang harus pertama memulai?" Tanya Sungyeol yang mukanya masih memerah.

"tentu saja.. why not?" Jawab Sunggyu.

"a..aku yang.. err.." Sungyeol langsung menutup hidungnya. Hidungnya kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah kental akibat pikiran kotor yang mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

"ayolah… tak ada salahnya uke yang memulai untuk pertama kalinya bukan? Tak ada salahnya uke yang pertama untuk 'menjelajahi' terlebih dulu… anggap saja uke first" kata Sunggyu menjelaskan.

"kau payah.. baru memikirkannya saja sudah nosebleed. Bagaimana mau melakukannya?" sindir Hoya.

"tapi hyung… aku kan uke… " kata Sungyeol yang masih setia nosebleed.

"bukankah umurmu lebih tua dari myungsoo? Sudah seharusnya seorang yang lebih muda menuruti apa yang seniornya inginkan. Apalagi kalau seniornya punya hubungan dengannya. Iya kan?" jelas Hoya juga.

"entahlah hyung…" ucap Sungyeol sambil membersihkan nosebleednya.

"pokoknya malam ini kau harus mencobanya!" seru Sunggyu bersemangat yang disetujui Hoya dan membuat pembuluh darah dihidung Sungyeol makin ngembang hingga ia mimisan lagi.

"mwo? Sirheo!" tolak Sungyeol sambil berjalan meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya.

"ayolah… coba saja… kalian berdua pasti suka…" ucap Sungjong yang tiba-tiba sudah ikut lagi dalam percakapan yadong itu.

"aissh… diam kau maknae!" seru Sungyeol sedikit kesal karena semua memaksanya. Tapi jauh dihati Sungyeol, ia membenarkan apa kata hyungdeulnya juga ucapan sang maknae.

_"yaah… mungkin hyung benar juga… hanya couple kami saja yang tak melakukannya…"_

_ "tak ada salahnya mencoba…"_pikirnya membuat ia semakin deras nosebleed. Dan kali ini sang evil lah yg menang..


	2. Chapte 2

**Chapter 2**

Para seme telah kembali dari perkerjaannya. Dan setelah makan malam kesibukan dorm dimulai.

"Hoya. Bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Dongwoo yang diikuti langkah Hoya yang mengekor dibelakang Dongwoo. Dan seperti yang telah dibayangkan oleh Hoya, Dongwoo segera menarik lengan Hoya sedikit paksa untuk memasuki kamar yang sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi pintu kamar dikunci.

Woohyun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Dongwoo mendapat ilham buat otaknya. Ia juga langsung mendapatkan wahyu yang diperintahkan otaknya. Ditambah muka Sunggyu yang sudah mulai terlihat khawatir membuat sebuah smirk yadong terukir dibibir Woohyun. Sunggyu menatap Sungjong seakan meminta pertolongan. Seakan tau apa yang diminta hyungnya Sungjong mulai bertingkah.

"Sunggyu hyung… boleh tidak malam ini aku tidur di kamar kalian? Akhir-akhir ini aku mimpi buruk hingga aku jadi takut untuk tidur…" ucap Sungjong meminta ijin palsu kepada hyungnya.

"sirheo! Tidur saja dikamar MyungYeol!" seru Woohyun sebelum Sunggyu menjawabnya sambil menarik Sunggyu yang mukanya menunjukkan kepasrahan. Dan sedetik kemudian sama seperti sebelumnya, terdengar pintu kamar yang dikunci.

"cih sialan…" runtuk Sungjong kesal.

"nampaknya para hyungdeul kelelahan deh…" pikir Myungsoo dengan Innocent yang membuat Sungjong jadi tersedak.

_"pantas saja mereka yang paling suci…" _pikir sungjong dalam hati.

"aniya hyung… mereka tidak kelelahan… kalau kelelahan tidak mungkin muka mereka sesemangat itu." Jawab Sungjong sambil meninggalkan Myungyeol yang masih bertahan di meja makan.

"_terutama Dongwoo hyung dan Woohyun hyung.._" tambah Sungjong dalam hati.

"maksudnya?" Tanya Myungsoo masih Innocent. Yang ditanya tidak menyahut. Myungsoo menatap Sungyeol meminta penjelasan tapi yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu tak tau

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sungyeol ketika melihat Sungjong kembali dengan menggunakan mantelnya.

"aku mau ke tempat kawanku. Aku akan menginap disana dan pulang besok pagi. Karna.. mustahil kan aku tidur bersama kalian?" goda Sungjong membuat blushing di muka Sungyeol.

"maksud mu? Aku tak ngerti apa yang kau ucapkan dari tadi sungjong-ah…" keluh Myungsoo.

"sudah deh… aku pergi dulu…" pamit Sungjong kepada kedua hyungnya itu.

Blam… pintu dorm tertutup begitu juga pertanyaan Myungsoo yang tak dijawab oleh Sungjong.

"kau tau apa yang sungjong maksud hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo ke Sungyeol yang membuat Sungyeol sukses tesedak.

"yaa… begitulah…" jawab Sungyeol

"apa sih? Katakan padaku…" pinta Myungsoo.

"err…" awalnya Sungyeol tak mau mengatakannya pada Myungsoo. Tapi melihat muka polos Myungsoo yang memelas ia jadi tak tega.

"baiklah… kalau begitu ikut aku kekamar.. akan kutunjukkan apa yang para hyungdeul lakukan dikamar mereka seperti kata Sungjong." Ucap Sungyeol yang ikuuti Myungsoo yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"_nampaknya jauh lebi baik kalau langsung praktek daripada sekedar teori…"_

"_Mianhae Myungsoo-ah… aku tak tau apakah setelah ini kau akan tetap mau mencintaikuseperti ini atau justru akan membenciku…"_

"_tapi.. sebagai namja aku harus berani menanggung resiko yang mungkin terjadi.. resiko kalau namjachingu yang kucintai akan membenciku.."_ tekad Sungyeol dalam hati.

Dan inilah awal dari kisah yang dibuat oleh Sungyeol…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blam… Cklek… pintu kamar telah ditutup dan dikunci oleh Sungyeol.

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil duduk memeluk guling diatas kasur mereka. Mereka akhirnya hanya saling menatap hingga Myungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"jadi? Apakah hyung tetap akan menjelaskannya padaku?" Tanya Myungsoo to the point.

Sungyeol hanya menghela nafasnya ditemani Myungsoo yang masih setia memperhatikannya. Sungyeol mulai berjalan kearah Myungsoo dan mengambil guling yang tadi dipeluknya dan membuang guling itu kesembarang tempat, dan Myungsoo tetap setia memperhatikan tindakan hyungnya.

Sungyeol memegang kedua pundak Myungsoo. Myungsoo sedikit merintih kesakitan saat peganggan Sungyeol berubah menjadi cengkraman yang kuat. Sungyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Myungsoo. Myungsoo bergidik geli merasakan deru nafas hangat yang menyentuh telinganya.

"kau yakin mau tau?" Tanya Sungyeol didekat telinga Myungsoo.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari namjachingunya, Sungyeol mulai menjilat daun telinga Myungsoo. Cengkraman Sungyeol mulai mengendur. Merasa tak ada perlawanan, Sungyeol mulai mengulum daun telinga Myungsoo. Myungsoo sendiri hanya bisa diam dengan menggeliat geli atas ulah Sungyeol.

"hhh..hyung… apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Myungsoo masih Innocent. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah membuat libido Sungyeol semakin tinggi saat secara tak sengaja sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya saat memanggil Sungyeol.

"bukankah kau yang menginginkannya?" balas Sungyeol.

"ha? Apa…. Mmhhh.." kalimat Myungsoo tepotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba dari Sungyeol.

Myungsoo masih diam saja menikmati ciuman Sungyeol. Jarang-jarang Sungyeol yang memulai untuk berciuman. Lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan. Sungyeol mulai menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah bawah myungsoo secara bergantian seolah meminta jalan untuk mengabsen penghuni rongga mulut Myungsoo. Myungsoo yang masih terbuai oleh hisapan Sungyeol tak sadar kalau Sungyeol meminta ijin. Akhirnya Sungyeol pun terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah Myungsoo yang membuat Myungsoo merintih dan mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar indah ditelinga Sungyeol daripada alunan piano Beethoven.

"nnggh…" Myungsoo mulai mendesah lagi pada saat lidah Sungyeol menyapu rongga mulutnya.

Libido Sungyeol semakin meningkat. Tangannya yang nganggur mulai ikut bermain. Ia merebahkan tubuh Myungsoo dan menindihnya. Dan tangannya mulai menyusup kebalik kaos putih yang digunakan Myungsoo. Meraba, mengelus, dan menyentuh dada bidang Myungsoo dibalik kaos merupakan pekerjaan tangan Sungyeol saat ini.

Myungsoo hanya bisa mendesah dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sungyeol. Disaat lidah Sungyeol masih sibuk menyapu rongga mulut Myungsoo, kini jarinya mulai bermain suatu tonjolan di dada Myungsoo yang mulai mengeras. Mengelus, memilin, mencubit, dan menekannya hingga beberapa desahan keluar dari bibir myungsoo.

Beberapa tetes saliva keluar dari celah bibir keduanya diikuti Myungsoo yang hampir kehabisan oksigen. Myungsoo mendorong Sungyeol pertanda meminta waktu untuk bernafas. Sungyeol yang mengerti apa yang diminta namjachingunya pun melepaskan lumatannya dan menghentikan permainan jarinya tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya dari balik kaos Myungsoo.

"hh..hhh..hh.." hanya suara deru nafas tak teratur yang terdengar dari keduanya. Tak ada yang memulai berbicara. Keduanya hanya saling menatap manik mata namjachingunya.

"hh..hh.. apakah… apakah ini yang Sungjong maksud hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo yang masih belum juga ngerti. Sungyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membuat smirk di bibirnya. Myungsoo makin bingung karna yang ditanya cuma senyum doang.

"kenapa hyung malah senyum? Apa aku salah hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo lagi.

Smirk diwajah Sungyeol makin besar. Bukannya menjawab Sungyeol malah mencium bibir Myungsoo sekilas.

"aniya… kau tidak salah… tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar…" jawab Sungyeol yang kembali beraktivitas dengan jarinya didalam kaos Myungsoo.

"nnhh… maksud hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo

"yaa.. hyungdeul memang melakukan ini… tapi hanya sebagai permulaan… " ucap Sungyeol memberi penjelasan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Myungsoo hingga Myungsoo dapat merasakan kembali deru nafas Sungyeol yang menggelitik lehernya.

"hyung… don't tease me…" ucap Myungsoo yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

"just tell to me hyung…" pinta Myungsoo.

Sungyeol menggesekkan hidungnya dileher Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya bisa menggeliat geli. Sudah puas menghirup wangi myungsoo, Sungyeol mulai mengganti kerja hidungnya dengan bibirnya. Sungyeol menciumi leher Myungsoo sedikit agresif. Tak puas menciumi, Sungyeol mulai menjilat sekitar leher Myungsoo.

"hh…hyung…Arrkhh!" rintih Myungsoo saat Sungyeol secara tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah kissmark yang kemudian dijilatnya untuk menghilangkan perih yang myungsoo rasakan.

Sungyeol menghentikan permainannya sejenak untuk melepas bajunya dan baju myungsoo hingga mereka berdua topless. Belum selesai myungsoo heran, Sungyeol sudah menerjang bibir myungsoo lagi dengan agresif. Tangannya kembali bermain di nipple myungsoo hingga semi tegang.

Ciuman Sungyeol mulai turun keleher. Ciumannya pun singgah sebentar untuk memberikan beberapa kissmark lagi disana hingga hampir seluruh leher myungsoo berwarna biru keunguan akibat kissmark yang saling tertumpuk satu sama lain. Merasa tak ada tempat lagi dileher, sungyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke dada putih mulus myungsoo. Menciumi dan menjilat seluruh dada myungsoo hingga berhenti di nipple kanan myungsoo.

Ia mencium, menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit ringan nipple namjachingunya dengan lihai. Tak hanya itu, tangannya yang berada di nipple kiri myungsoo pun ikut bermain. Mengelus, memilin, menekan, mencubit, menarik, memijat nipple itu hingga tegang. Smirk dibibirnya semakin lebar saat ia tau ada sesuatu yang hampir bangun dibawah sana. Yup, myungsoo terangsang. Mengetahui hal itu membuat ia semakin semangat dengan dirinya yang juga telah terangsang.

Puas bermain degan nipple sang kekasih ia mulai memberikan kissmark didada putih mulus myungsoo hingga dada myungsoo kini berwarna seperti lehernya. Bosan, sungyeol mulai bermain ditelinga myungsoo. Tangannya juga tak tinggal diam. Tangannya menerobos masuk kedalam celana myungsoo and gotcha!

"AAKH! Hh.. hyung… don't tease me… enghh…" racau myungsoo saat jrnya yang setengah terbangun digenggam erat oleh sungyeol. Tak hanya menggenggam ia juga menarik jr sungyeol yang masih digenggamnya dengan erat hingga menbuat myungsoo merintih kesakitan.

"ARRGHH! Hyung.. nnhh.. whhhat eunghh.. whhould.. youuh.. doo? Errmm.." racau myungsoo yang setengah kesakitan setengah merasa nikmat. Dan kini 'adik kecilnya' itu sudah bangun 100%. Sungyeol masih saja diam. Ia benar-benar menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Ia menikmati desahan-desahan seksi dengan suara berat myungsoo yang keluar dari bibirnya itu. Ditambah wajah myungsoo yang bersimbah keringat dan terlihat sayu. Benar-benar dapat meningkatkan libido semua seme yang melihatnya.

Saat myungsoo dalam keadaan setengah sadar oleh kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, sungyeol dengan cepat membuka celana myungsoo dan celananya sendiri hingga mereka berdua benar-benar naked. Sungyeol semakin mengembangkan smirknya saat melihat tubuh naked myungsoo. Apalagi dibawah sana ada sesuatu yang sudah sangat menegang. Sungyeol sangat tak bisa menahan libidonya. Segera saja ia menerjang jr myungsoo yang sudah tegang itu. Ia mencium, menjilat, menekan dengan lidahnya lubang kecil di ujung jr itu untuk menggoda myungsoo. Viola, tubuh mnyungsoo langsung menggelinjang hebat atas rangsangan yang diberikan sungyeol. Sungyeol mulai memasuki jr myungsoo kemulutnya. Ia memainkan lidahnya, menghisap dan menggigitnya ringan. Tak hanya itu ia juga membuat kissmark disana.

"errhh… hhhyungghh.. i.. I wannahh… ARRRGHHH!" tubuh myungsoo tersentak kuat saat klimaksnya yang pertama di dalam mulut sungyeol. Tak menyia-nyiakan, sungyeol segera menelan habis semuanya, bahkan ia sampai menghisap jr myungsoo seakan apa yang myungsoo keluarkan tidaklah cukup untuk dahaganya.

"bagaimana? Kau mengerti sekarang apa yang dimaksud oleh sungjong, chagiya?" Tanya sungyeol yang memberikan waktu istirahat untuk myungsoo.

"a.. arra hyung…" jawab myungsoo sambil terengah-engah.

"kau masih mau melanjutkannya?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"terserah hyung saja.." jawab myungsoo lirih.

"now you serve me!" perintah Sungyeol sambil mengarahkan jrnya ke mulut myungsoo.

Wajah myungsoo sukses memerah saat melihat jr sungyeol yang semi tegang tepat didepan wajahnya. Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau jr ukenya itu ternyata cukup besar, walau tak sebesar punyanya sih.

"lakukan seperti yang tadi kulakukan kepadamu. Lick!" Titah sungyeol lagi.

Myungsoo hanya dapat mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan sungyeol karena mau memberontak pun badannya telah dikunci oleh sungyeol yang menduduki dadanya. Sungyeol mendesah keras saat myungsoo mengulum dan melakukan hal yang tadi ia lakukan di jr myungsoo. Tanpa myungsoo sadari ia menghisap semakin kuat saat mendengar banyak desahan keluar dari bibir sungyeol. Pada saat ia masih sibuk menghisap sungyeol memainkan jr myungsoo untuk mengganggu konsentrasi myungsoo. Tak beberapa kemudian tepat pada saat jrnya dan jr myungsoo menegang sempurna, sungyeol melepaskan jrnya dari serve myungsoo.

"aku ingin yang pertama keluar di holemu chagi.." ucap sungyeol seduktif di telinga myungsoo sembari memainkan jr myungsoo yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan precum.

Sungyeol turun dari dada myungsoo dan langsung mencengkram kedua pergelangan kaki myungsoo dengan erat. Ia menggesekkan jrnya ke hole myungsoo yang sudah memerah minta diisi.

"errrghhmm… aahh.. nnnh.." desah sungyeol.

"enghh.. hhyunnghh.."

Puas menggoda dengan jr nya kini sungyeol menggoda hole myungsoo dengan lidahnya, sekaligus sebagai persiapan. Ia memainkan lidahnya dan menusukkan lidahnya kedalam hole myungsoo dan menjilat sekeliling dinding rektum myungsoo yang dapat dijangkau oleh lidahnya. Dan lagi, itu membuat myungsoo menggelinjang dan mendesah semakin liar. Merasa sudah cukup untuk membasahinya kini sungyeol mulai bermain serius untuk mempersiapkan 'seme' nya yang tak berdaya *author evil smirk*.

Selagi myungsoo asik-asiknya mendesah, tanpa aba-aba sungyeol langsung memasukkan 3 jari tengahnya ke hole myungsoo hingga myungsoo menggelinjang lagi dan berteriak kesakitan.

"AARKKHH! HYUUNG!"

"hiks.. hiks… appo hyung… appo…" keluh myungsoo hingga ia meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

Sungyeol terus memainkan hole myungsoo tanpa mengacuhkan myungsoo yang sekarang kembali mendesah ketika sungyeol mencolek jail sweetspotnya.

"ayolah.. kau kan seme.. ini pasti belum ada apa-apanya denganmu…" kata Sungyeol yang mulai berbicara.

Dan lagi, saat sedang asik mendesah, myungsoo dapat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa seperti merobek bagian bawahnya tersebut. Ternyata dibawah sana Sungyeol kembali memasukkan 3 jari tengahnya ke hole myungsoo hingga kini ada 6 jari di hole myungsoo. Sekaligus readers ^^ *author bangga*

"AARRRKKH!" teriak myungsoo saat sungyeol memasukkan jarinya lagi yang bertepatan dengan klimaks keduanya.

Setelah myungsoo kembali mendesah karena terbiasa sungyeol baru melepaskan jari-jarinya. Ia mengangkat kaki myungsoo ke atas pundaknya. Ia melihat myungsoo yang setengah merintih sakit dan setengah mendesah nikmat (?).

"kau siap?"

"kapanpun hyung.."

"tenanglah.. dengan persiapan seperti tadi kurasa kau tak akan kesakitan.." ucap sungyeol

"AAARKKHHH! HYUNGG! APPOO! APPPO HYUUNG!"

Dan sungyeol salah. Myungsoo teriak lagi pada saat ia memasuki myungsoo dengan sangat perlahan untuk menikmati setiap gesekan jrnya dan dinding rektum myungsoo.

"eeungh… you arrehh thhhight chhagii euum.." desah sungyeol saat seluruh jrnya memasuki hole myungsoo.

Tak memberi istirahat, sungyeol langsung bergerak tanpa memperdulikan myungsoo yang masih kesakitan akibat sungyeol yang masuk sangaaat pelan tadi. Ia tak peduli pada cairan kental berwarna merah yang banyak keluar dari hole myungsoo. Mungkin itu gabungan darah 'keperjakaan' myungsoo dan darah akibat luka disekitar dinding hole myungsoo ^^.

Ruangan itu benar-benar panas akibat permainan dan suara desahan-desahan yang saling menggoda satu sama lain. Apalagi pada saat sungyeol berkali-kali 'menumbuk' sweetspot myungsoo sejak pertama kali masuk. Hingga akhirnya…

"LLLL!"

"HYUUUNG!"

Mereka berdua meneriakkan pasangan masing-masing saat keduanya mencapai surga dunia. Sungyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah myungsoo tanpa melepaskan jrnya. Ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga saat ini.

"hh..hh..hh.. mian myungsoo-ah… mian telah memaksamu melakukan ini…" lirih sungyeol. Myungsoo hanya diam sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"aku tak tau apakah kau akan membenciku setelah ini.. aku juga tak tau bagaimana nasib hubungan kita setelah ini… tapi.. hh..hh.." lirih sungyeol.

"jeongmal.. jeongmal saranghe chagi…" ucap sungyeol sambil memeluk myungsoo. Myungsoo masih tak menyahut. Sungyeol kini merasakan dadanya perih. Nampaknya myungsoo benar-benar marah dengannya. Hingga sungyeol meneteskan air matanya saat memeluk myungsoo.

Tiba-tiba sungyeol merasakan sentuhan lembut ditangannya. Sentuhan lembut yang sangat hangat dan menenangkan.

"ulljima hyung… hh..hhh.." ucap myungsoo masih memburu udara.

"aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis. Melihatmu menangis jauh lebih sakit rasanya dari apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan holeku.." ucap myungsoo lirih.

Sungyeol yang awalnya terdiam langsung menangis dipelukan mereka.

"sudah.. tenanglah.. aku tak akan membencimu.. aku tak punya hak untuk membencimu.. apalagi…" ucap myungsoo menggantung.

"apalagi.. sejujurnya aku menikmati permainanmu.." ucap myungsoo yang mukanya memerah.

"saranghae myungsoo-ah.." ucap sungyeol disela isak tangisnya.

"nado hyung…" jwab myungsoo.

Kamar itu sunyi sesaat. Kemudian myungsoo yang baru sadar langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

"myungsoo-ah" panggil sungyeol

"ne.. wae?" Tanya myungsoo.

"apakah lain kali kau mau melakukannya lagi?" sebuah dirty ask mengalir dari bibir sungyeol.

Myungsoo hanya memberikan smirk andalannya hingga…

"tentu saja. Tapi…" gantung myungsoo.

"tapi apa?" Tanya sungyeol penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab myungsoo malah menaiki tubuh sungyeol dan berbisik seduktif di telinga sungyeol.

"tapi aku tak mau menjadi uke mu lagi. Kan seharusnya kau yang menjadi uke hyung.." jawab myungsoo sambil menjilat cuping telinga sungyeol.

"ennghh.. myungsoo-aah.."desah sungyeol yang menjadi pertanda dimulainya ronde kedua.

Apa readers masih ingat? Sungyeol belum melepaskan jrnya di hole myungsoo lhoo. Jadi dapat readers bayangkan permainan macam apa yang mereka lakukan di ronde kedua. Yup, mereka saling menusuk hole pasangannya. Mereka sama-sama jadi seme dan sama-sama jadi uke. Amajing-amajing ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4**

"sarapan sudah siap!" seru sunggyu yang berjalan menuju meja makan sambil terseok-seok.

"aah.. kau juga kena rupanya…" kata hoya yang membuat sunggyu blushing.

"itu semua akibat seme mu itu yang telah 'mengilhami' semeku eoh.." keluh sunggyu diiringi tawa tak romantis dari hoya.

Blaam..

"kau dari mana sungjong-ah?" Tanya hoya yang melihat kedatangan sungjong.

"aku menginap dirumah temanku semalam." Jawab sungjong sekenanya.

"wae?" Tanya suggyu ikut-ikutan.

"member privasi kepada myungyeol ^^" jawab sungjong bangga.

"eeh.. memangnya kau pikir mereka akan melakukan itu?" Tanya hoya meremehkan.

"yaah mungkin sa.." ucapan sungjong terpotong saat ia melihat Myungsoo memasuki ruang makan dengan sedikit kewalahan.

"anyeong…" sapa myungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya dan bernafas lega di sana sambil meminum teh hangatnya.

_"ehh?" (semua)_

_ "mereka melakukannnya?" (hoya)_

_ "kenapa myungsoo hyung yang kesakitan. Diakan seme sungyeol?" (sungjong)_

_ "entahlah sungjong-ah.. hyung juga tak tau." (sunggyu)_

_ "hyung.. serius tuh? Masa myungsoo hyung jadi uke?" (hoya)_

_ "molla hoya-ah… jeongmal!" (sunggyu)_

Dan sederet percakapan melalui telepati yang masih terus berlanjut hingga mereka kembali bingung saat sungyeol juga datang dengan seme-seme yang lain dalam kondisi susah jalan. Dan itu membuat percakapan telepati semakin berlanjut.

_"hee? Sungyeol juga?" (sunggyu)_

_ "bukankah kalau ia seme mestinya ia kan…?" (sungjong)_

_ "jadi siapa semenya dong hyung?" (hoya)_

_ "molla hoya-ah… kau pikir aku dewa dapat mengetahui semua yang mereka lakukan…" (sunggyu *kesel nih kesel…*)_

_ "semenya kan myungsoo! Kenapa mereka berdua yang kesakitan? Apa Hyungdeul tau kenapa?" (sungjong)_

_ "MOLLA MAGNAE-AH!" (sunggyu & hoya)_

Dan pertengkaran telepati tersebut terus berlanjut tanpa ada kepastian dan jawaban. Hanya tuhan, myungyeol, readers dan author yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan telepati tersebut. Yang pasti kini mereka tau kalau MyungYeol telah menjalani malam yang panjang dan panas malam itu. Dan keduanya sudah tak sesuci hari kemarin lagi..

THE END!


End file.
